


Two Out of Three Agree

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: springkink, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Post-coital discussions can be…enjoyable. <br/>Disclaimer:  At night I sekritly dress in a cow suit and fight crime.  If you believe that, then you’d believe I make money off of this, too. <br/>Thanks to Cornerofmadness for her edits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Out of Three Agree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/gifts).



Two out of three blonds agreed that Roy Mustang was an excellent lover (the third blond, Edward Elric, had never slept with Roy and, therefore, his opinion didn’t really count). However, Edward’s brother, Alphonse, was eager and willing and so very, very flexible, and Roy gratefully accepted his opinion, especially when it coincided with the opinion of another very attractive blond, namely Riza Hawkeye. 

Roy opened his eyes, letting out a low moan. “Where did you learn to do that?” 

Alphonse, propped up partially on his chest, smirked a smirk worthy of an Elric boy. “Xing.” Reaching across Roy’s scarred torso, he tweaked Riza’s nipple. 

Riza pushed at his hand. “No more,” she groaned. “You’ve broken me.” 

Pouting, Alphonse dug his chin into Roy’s chest. Roy grunted, trying to get his young lover to move slightly but Alphonse was stubborn – another trait he shared with his brother. There were times when Roy applauded that trait, like when Alphonse had pursued him – and Riza – with equal determination. Right now, though, it just hurt. “Alphonse,” he whined, tousling the young man’s hair. 

“Oh, all right.” He rolled up, stretching, and Roy noticed Riza’s eyes following the line of Alphonse’s ribs. As if she realized he was watching her watch Alphonse, Riza poked Roy in the side, making him squirm. “Are you looking at me again?” Alphonse asked, grinning. 

“I’m afraid I can’t believe my good fortune.” Roy ran a hand along Alphonse’s thigh. “It would be enough for just one of you to share my bed, but both of you? There will always be a part of me stunned about this.” 

“Even if Ed fusses?” Alphonse turned to face them both. “You know he’ll probably never stop. I don’t want you to get tired of it.”

Riza sat up, leaning across Roy to capture Alphonse’s mouth with her own. “You are worth it.” Her impish smile as she drew back sent a frisson of desire straight down between Roy’s legs, despite his current exhaustion. The way Alphonse sucked in a breath let Roy know he was in the same predicament. “Besides, I’m sure we can get Winry on our side, and she’ll take care of Edward.” 

“She does like seeing people happy,” Alphonse mused, “and you two make me very happy.” 

“So we should throw ourselves on her mercy?” Roy asked, wondering just what he was getting into here, but then Alphonse leaned over, giving Riza a kiss, and he figured it was absolutely worth it. 

“We should,” Riza said breathlessly when the kiss ended. 

Roy sat up to put his arms around both of them. “But later. Right now, I’d rather be thinking of the two of you.”

“In your bed,” Riza and Alphonse chorused. 

“It is a good thing,” Roy reminded them, “something to be celebrated.” 

Alphonse ran a hand up Roy’s spine, cupping the back of his head and angling in for a kiss. “Oh, definitely,” he said. 

Hearing Riza hum her appreciation at the sight, Roy offered up his own smirk. “Are you sure it won’t be more fun just to let Edward complain?” 

“Can we talk about my brother later?” Alphonse whined. “I’m not ready to include him in my lovemaking.” 

“Excellent point,” Riza said, “besides, you have enough to handle now, Roy.” 

And that was another good point, considering where his hands were. Deciding that discretion was the better part of – well, whatever they were doing – it was time to pay attention to his lovers rather than what one of their relatives might think about what was happening in his bedroom. Roy let everything swirl around him, drowning him in sensations. 

Yes, it was a good thing they agreed on him, because he was pretty sure he never wanted to lose these feelings.


End file.
